Equipment
''*Notice* - Some of the prices on the original chart have changed/updated in game, so please double check and add whatever amounts you can, but the prices below are as close to accurate until this notice is removed. '' Stylish machine prices are entered as the 'original' price; discount from the bank usually varies from 5 to 40%. During special events there may be a 70% discount (next date unknown). Each Stylish machine gives the player 1 ruby when they use it themselves to make a recipe. 1/1 +6 Café Prestige A cup of aromatic tea can lift your mood for the whole day. +40 Prestige for quest and Tea Recipe unlocked. 1/1 +5 Café Prestige A whole freezer full of Vanilla Ice Cream! A dream come true for any child. And adults too, actually. +34 Prestige for Quest and unlocked Vanilla Ice Cream recipe. 1/1 +6 Café Prestige There are some tasty cupcakes inside. + 74 Prestige when buy for 1st time for Quest and unlocked Cupcakes 1/1 +14 Café Prestige A strong espresso is the best way to start any coffee-lover's day. +210 Prestige when buy for first time for Quest and unlocked Espresso 1/1 +10 Café Prestige Milk - it's tasty and good for you. +200 Prestige when bought for first time for quest and unlocked milk 1/1 +35 Cafe Prestige A coffee for those who live a healthy lifestyle. +223 Prestige when bought for the first time for quest and unlocked Americano 1/1 +42 Café Prestige Adding Cinnamon gives drinks a distinctive aroma. +400 Prestige for Quest when bought for first time for quest 1/1 +60 Café Prestige This display case contains a fantastic cheesecake. +450 prestige once purchase it for first time for quest and unlocked cheesecakes 1/1 +70 Café Prestige The lovely, delicate flavor of a Latte will stick in any customer's memory. +700 Prestige when placed for 1st time & Latte unlocked 1/1 +28 Café Prestige You can store rare spices in this box. +200 Prestige when unlocked for 1st time for quest and unlocked Special Recipes. Storing the Spice Box will not prevent players from accessing it. 1/1 +132 Café Prestige Make some awesome, refreshing cold drinks with ice. +1880 Prestige when purchased for 1st time. 1/1 +25 Café Prestige A Phone will allow you to accept take-out orders. 1/1 +134 Café Prestige Chocolate Syrup goes excellently with any drink and reminds you of your childhood. 1/1 +140 Café Prestige A frothy Cappuccino makes any coffee-lover happy. 1/1 +172 Café Prestige ''Every coffee drink tastes better with Whipped Cream. 1/1 +178 Café Prestige This display case contains Summer Berry Tartlets that go perfectly with coffee. 1/1 +180 Café Prestige Adding Lemon gives drinks a unique flavor. 1/1 +144 Café Prestige This display case is full of wonderful French croissants. They smell delicious! 1/1 + 204 Café Prestige Grape juice makes coffee taste fresh and summery. 1/1 +220 Café Prestige This Freezer contains Strawberry Ice Cream, every sweet tooth's favorite. 1/1 +240 Café Prestige Hot Chocolate is a timeless favorite of both kids and adults. 1/1 +232 Café Prestige Top drinks off with Chocolate Shavings to give them a chocolaty aroma. 1/1 +50 Café Prestige Load this container with elite coffee to get more income from all coffee drinks. 1/1 +270 Café Prestige Caramel Syrup is a thrill for every sweet tooth. 1/1 +280 Café Prestige Display case for juicy Raspberry Cake. 1/1 + 70 Café Prestige Load this container with elite tea to get more income from all tea drinks. 1/1 +312 Café Prestige Vanilla Syrup goes perfectly with any tea or coffee. 1/1 +300 Café Prestige Fragrant mint gives drinks a cool freshness. 1/1 +340 Café Prestige Those Muffins on display look very appetizing. Note that the third upgrade is not required until level 24. Upgrades 1 and 2 are enough to unlock all the other muffin recipes. 1/1 +360 Café Prestige Chopped hazelnuts go perfectly with chocolate and coffee. 1/1 + 398 Café Prestige This display case contains Tiramisu, the perfect Italian dessert. 1/1 +440 Café Prestige This Freezer is full of Chocolate Ice Cream. 1/1 +440 Café Prestige This display case contains Chocolate Cake fresh from the oven. 1/1 +460 Café Prestige Natural bee honey. Tasty and healthy! 1/1 +500 Café Prestige Wonderful, chewy marshmallows that can be added to drinks and desserts. 1/1 +565 Café Prestige A great ingredient for baking and beverages! 1/1 +572 Café Prestige Irresistible treats! 1/1 +585 Café Prestige This refrigerator stores delicious forest berries. 1/1 +610 Café Prestige A case to display delectable puddings. 1/1 +620 Café Prestige Sea salt. Contains important trace nutrients and brings out the natural flavors in food and drink! 1/1 +560 Café Prestige Delicious frozen yogurt. Minimal calories, maximum taste! 1/1 + 670 Café Prestige Grenadine is one of the most popular syrups in the world. It's made from pomegranate juice, sugar and water. Category:Browse